Journey Through Time and Space
by SoaringP4nda
Summary: Dial never wanted any of this to happen. Nobody does, espicially since what happened to him forces him to take orders. No one can blame him since he's just protecting his loved ones, even if that means others have to suffer. No one can blame him... right?


**A/N: Hey :3. New story for the guys and girls at the Pokemon section. Hope you enjoy and a review would be much appreciated.**

**Chapter 1**

"Here we are folks. The final two competitors in the Ever Grande Conference, who will win the glory and prestigious honor of being this year's Hoenn League Champion!" The announcer yelled in his microphone to deliver the news across the whole stadium that was filled to the brim. Nearly hundreds of thousands of people filled the stadium to see who would be this year's champion. They were on the edge of their seats to see who would be the winner. In the stands there were 3 people who were cheering the loudest.

"Go Ash give them your best!" A tall tanned man with incredibly squinty eyes yelled from his seat.

"You made it this far Ash, so you better give it your best!" A brunette yelled from her seat next to the tall man.

"You can do it Ash!" A young boy yelled from his own seat that was right next to the group.

Down on the battlefield there were three people who were exchanging serious glares and faces. The battlefield was chosen and was the standard dirt field with some rocks scattered about. On one side was a raven-haired boy who had a look of determination on his face. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder and he wore a red hat which had a league symbol which was in the middle. He also wore a blue jacket and light blue jeans. He wore black and blue shoes and he gave an aura of confidence and excitement.

On the other side was a dark blue haired boy with spiky hair. He didn't wear any hat or headband and he had blue eyes that went with his hair. He wore clothes that also reflected his eyes and hair. He wore a blue jacket with a black shirt under it, and he also wore black jeans and shoes with a dark shade of blue. This boy gave out an aura of intimidation and steadiness. Back in the stands people were beginning to talk about this new character.

"Brock who is this guy?" The brunette asked the tall man sitting next to her.

"Well May it seems that this guy's name is Dial. It says that he came from a region called Sinnoh, and that's it. He hasn't been in any official tournaments except this one." The man now known as Brock read off of a piece of paper, "He also built a reputation in this tournament as a formidable opponent."

"Oh boy, he must have lots of unique Pokemon, if he's from a region we never heard of!" The young boy beamed with excitement.

"You're right Max, maybe we could pay a visit there sometime, and I bet they have amazing contests." The brunette now known as May beamed just as much as her little brother, Max.

"Well it says here that the only Pokemon that he has been using is a Pokemon called a Bronzong." Brock showed the paper to his friends and on it, it showed a blue bell-like creature that had ancient cravings and two "arms" that came out from the handle. It also had two red eyes and a mouth on the bottom. "This Pokemon is a steel-psychic type and it hasn't lost a single battle so far."

"WHAT! It must've lost to some fire type or something." Max exclaimed extremely surprised that there could be a Pokemon that could be strong enough to not lose a single battle in the competition.

"No. Whenever it was faced with a type disadvantage it could always rely on either its steel moves or its psychic attacks. It also has some sort of defense against fire attack moves since it was able to stand a few of those attacks" Brock explained.

"Wow, Ash is going to have a hard time beating this guy." Max said while looking down back onto the battlefield. "Hey I think they're starting the match now."

Back down on the battlefield in between the two trainers stood a referee who will be judging if a Pokemon is able to continue battling and announce who is the winner of the last match of the Ever Grande Conference. He raised two flags and yelled out standard battle procedures for any official battle.

"This match will be a full 6 on 6 battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Dial of Sinnoh. Substitutions are allowed and the match will end when all six Pokemon of either trainer's side is unable to battle. Trainers choose your first Pokemon."

"Go Torkoal." Ash threw his Pokeball and out came a turtle with red and black coloring and a few holes on its shell. As soon as it came out, it immediately began to cry out of sheer joy that it is being used first in the last battle for the Ever Grande Conference.

"Go Bronzong." Dial threw his Pokeball and out came his Bronzong which never lost a match in this tournament. When Ash's Torkoal came out Dial got a look of it crying. "Heh, pathetic, crying even before the match started. Listen Bronzong you better not lose this if you know what's better for you!"

"What's that Pokemon?" Ash asked as he got out a Pokedex which he pointed it at Bronzong.

"No information available." The robotic voice of the Pokedex said. Ash frowned and put the Pokedex away and returned his attention back to the battlefield.

"Torkoal let's show 'em what we're made of." Ash exclaimed and Torkoal happily agreed.

"Trainers begin!" The referee shouted pulling both of his flags down.

"And the battle begins between Ash's Torkoal and Dial's Bronzong. Will Ash win with the type advantage, or will Dial's cunning strategies or his unbelievably strong Pokemon be too much for Ash?" The announcer announced trying to work up the crowd for this exciting match.

"Bronzong use Future Sight." Dial said just quietly so only Bronzong could hear it. On the other side of the field all Ash saw was Bronzong's eyes glowing.

"Quick Torkoal use Iron Defense." Ash yelled out to his Pokemon trying to protect it from the oncoming attack, his Torkoal complied and quickly retreated back into his shell and made an impenetrable defense against whatever his opponent was cooking up.

"Now Bronzong use Hypnosis and then Confusion when it dodges." This time Dial didn't care if Ash heard him or not. His master plan was guaranteed to work in the close future.

"Torkoal dodge and use Flamethrower." As soon as Torkoal got out of his shell he dodged the oncoming Hypnosis and was just about to use its flamethrower, but it was cut off when its body was being lifted out of the air by Bronzong's Confusion.

"NOW FUTURE SIGHT!" Dial yelled. Just then a glowing sphere that shone and looked the same as metal came out of nowhere and hit right where Torkoal was being lifted by Bronzong.

"NO! Torkoal are you okay?" Ash yelled obviously worried about his Pokemon's wellbeing. Where Torkoal was being lifted was now replaced with a cloud of smoke from the impact of the Future Sight. Torkoal then dropped down from the smoke and landed on its back. Sadly it had swirling eyes indicating that it had fainted from the direct attack.

"Return Torkoal you deserve a long rest." Ash looked sadly at his Pokemon while he was returning it. He put Torkoal's Pokeball away and looked back up on the battlefield with even more determination than what he had at the beginning of the match.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. The round goes to Bronzong." The ref yelled out pointing one of his colored flag to Dial's side of the field.

"Well folks it looks like we have seen yet another one of Dial's impressive strategies. How will Ash fare against Dial's unstoppable Bronzong, will he manage to beat Bronzong and pull over an amazing victory?" The announcer shouted even louder to grab the attention of everyone in the audience. No one really paid attention. They were too busy watching the battlefield for any action that they wouldn't want to miss.

"Alright go Grovyle!" Ash threw another Pokeball and unlike the first one this time a green lizard-like creature came out. The green lizard took out a twig and held it on the side of his mouth. The Grovyle had a few leaf like appendages sticking out of its arms acting as blades. It has a long leaf coming out of its head and going all the way down acting as sort of like hair, and finally it has a red belly with a green stripe in the middle and a green tail that splits into two.

"Heh, even with those speed advantages he won't win." Dial said out loud so everyone was able to hear him clearly. "Bronzong let's make this quick."

"The battle between Grovyle and Bronzong will begin… NOW!" The referee repeated the same action as before and brought both colored flags down indicating the start of battle.

"Bronzong use Confusion then use our secret weapon." Dial yelled out trying to give the order as well as intimidate Ash on this 'secret' weapon. The Confusion was able to hit Grovyle and he was trapped in midair. Ash however remained calm and devised a plan in his head.

"Grovyle use Bullet Seed to throw Bronzong off." Ash yelled out for his Grovyle to hear.

"Heh, won't work." Dial said to himself with an evil grin. The trapped Grovyle tried to use a Bullet Seed to do exactly what his trainer had in mind. He spat out a long line of shining seeds out of his mouth and aimed for his opponent who at the moment was working on keeping both the 'secret' weapon and the Confusion ready and active. The seeds collided with the metal Pokemon but it didn't seem to do anything except make the Bronze Bell Pokemon even more annoyed and put a bit more extra power into his 'secret' weapon.

"Now Bronzong unleash Flamethrower." Dial yelled out with an unmistakable grin. His Bronzong lifted itself and positioned itself so that the bottom hollow part of its body was aimed towards Grovyle who had his eyes full of surprise at the command that was given by his opponent. The Confusion was still being focused on Grovyle and he was still trapped. The hollow end of Bronzong was now starting to give of a few flames and soon enough there was an inferno headed straight for Grovyle who could do nothing to dodge or defend. The attack was a direct hit and you could barely see Grovyle since he was surrounded by a sea of flames.

"GROVYLE!" Ash yelled out completely worried over his Pokemon since an attack like this could very well put Grovyle in critical condition. Ash hoped with all his might that his Grovyle was not in that bad of shape. Just when the flames calmed the Confusion was lifted and Grovyle fell to the ground covered with marks and burns. The referee raised his flag to Dial's side and was to give the round to Bronzong again.

"Grovyle is unable…" The referee stopped as something caught his eye. It was movement on Ash's side of the field.

"G-g-grovyle…" The grass type tried to get up and move. He did it all for his trainer's sake and he was trying with all his might to stand up and fight. He was able to stand on both feet but was still panting and covered with injuries.

"Grovyle… are you sure you still want to battle?" Ash asked concerned for the well-being of his Pokemon as always. His grass type Pokemon nodded and was waiting for its trainers words. Ash knew that his Grovyle wouldn't give up so he shouldn't give up as well. He got his determined face back and came back to focus on the battle before him.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted loud and clear refilled with determination and confidence. On the other side Dial closed his eyes and it looked like he was assessing the situation. However he gave no command to Bronzong and each time it would be like this. Ash would make a command and then Bronzong waited for an order that would not come. It went on like this until the announcer spoke up.

"WHAT IS DIAL THINKING ABOUT THAT IS TAKING THIS LONG! He is not giving a single order to his Bronzong who is taking countless beatings from Ash's Grovyle. Could this be a strategy that could lead Ash straight into disaster? Or is Dial stumped on what he should next that he is frozen." The crowd started to boo and yell at Dial for doing nothing. Dial just ignored them and the announcer as well. He still had his eyes closed as if giving the illusion that he was thinking.

"What's he doing?" Max asked completely bewildered as to why a trainer would act this way.

"Shouldn't he be giving commands to his Bronzong. Something like 'dodge'." May said, in the same state of questioning as her little brother.

"Maybe he has something up his sleeve. Look at the Bronzong, it keeps taking those hits." Brock said out loud trying to guess what Dial is thinking. However back down on the battlefield Ash started to notice this and decided to speak up.

"HEY! Why aren't you fighting back? Just because one plan doesn't work doesn't mean you give up." Ash yelled across the field hoping to get Dial's attention. Dial finally opened his eyes and looked at the trainer with malice in his eyes. Dial scoffed and replied to the bewildered Ash.

"It's because your Grovyle survived the attack that was meant to do critical damage. It's obvious that Bronzong messed up on that attack and didn't score a one hit knockout. He deserves this and then I can finally move onto a new Pokemon. Looks like Bronzong is just about done and is ready to be disposed of." Dial said as Bronzong fell to the ground with swirling eyes indicating that he has fainted and is unable to continue. The referee acknowledges this but not with a straight face. Instead he raises his flag on Ash's side and looks to Dial's side with disgust, however it's not in his place to make comments.

"Bronzong is unable to battle. The round goes to Ash's Grovyle." On the other side of the field Ash looks to Dial in pure anger and disgust. 'How could he treat his Pokemon like that? They're not just tools to be gotten rid of when they aren't working like you think they should.' Ash thought with intents on beating Dial and showing him that that's not the way.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I don't expect one hit knockouts all the time but the last move was a direct flamethrower and that is super effective against a grass type like Grovyle." Dial explained, not really caring if they thought differently or not.

"It doesn't matter what the reasoning is. There is no excuse for treating your Pokemon like that!" Ash yelled at Dial. Dial just scoffed at Ash for a second time.

"Think what you will however it will be invalid if I come up as the victor." Dial said with a smirk which served to infuriate Ash even more.

"Fine then let see who wins and who's right!" Ash yelled out with a look of pure determination. He wasn't going to lose. Not to a person like Dial.

"Fine then, go Leafeon." Dial threw out a Pokeball. Then in a beam of light out came a small fox like Pokemon that has a tanned colored skin with a few green leaf like sprouts growing out all over its body. The tip of its tail and ears turn into leaves which give a distinct grass type sign to it.

"What's that Pokemon?" Ash asked curiously as he got out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon he never seen before. **(Remember the Moss Rock is in Sinnoh and Unova and Ash is still in Hoenn.)**

"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. No information available except that Leafeon is a known evolution of Eevee." The Pokedex explained in a robotic voice. Ash frowned at the lack of info and put his Pokedex away.

"Well folks it seems that Dial has given us a chance to see his second Pokemon. Will this be as strong as or stronger than Dial's previous Pokemon or has Dial trained Bronzong too well and neglected his other Pokemon? Will Ash pull over another victory?" The announcer kept going over possibilities but to Dial that's all they were. Possibilities.

"The battle between Grovyle and Leafeon will now begin." The referee repeated the action of pulling both his flags down.

"Leafeon use Sunny Day." Dial said calmly not caring if Ash knew what he was planning or not. Ash however thought nothing of it and just thought it might've been a front for a SolarBeam.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade!" Ash yelled out using a move that would just test the waters to see what Dial's Leafeon was capable of.

"Leafeon dodge then use GrassWhistle." Leafeon complied and dodged which provoked gasps from everyone. The movement that Leafeon made was fast and not a natural fast at that. Dial thought about explaining his Leafeon's Chlorophyll ability but decided against it. However it wasn't over, as soon as Leafeon stopped she closed her eyes and began to whistle a tune so soft and melodious it almost put the people asleep as listening to it brought relaxation and relief. However the intended target was Grovyle who was rocking back and forth with eyes slightly going down each second. Finally the music stopped and Grovyle hit the ground hard. Grovyle had fallen asleep by the wonderful tune of GrassWhistle. When Dial saw this he put on smirk, while Ash got a look of worry.

"Grovyle you have to get up!" Ash yelled trying to get through to his Pokemon. However Dial just laughed and looked at the trainer.

"It's hopeless. Now Leafeon finish it off with a SolarBeam." Dial yelled out with a satisfying grin. He knew that Leafeon would be able to pull of quick SolarBeams thanks to the Sunny Day he had planted earlier. His Leafeon got into position and started to draw the energy from the intense solar rays that came down onto her. She then formed a volatile ball of energy out of her mouth. The sphere of pure energy was shining and shone with the intensity of the sun. Then the sphere turned into a beam of light that headed straight for Grovyle, who was still sleeping from the effects of Leafeon's GrassWhistle. The SolarBeam was a direct hit on Grovyle who was still asleep on the ground while Ash was yelling words to get through to his Pokemon. The Wood Gecko Pokemon had been through too much and fell down to the ground with swirling eyes. The referee gave his standard words of who the victor was, and his flag pointed towards Dial's Leafeon. Ash looked to the field with a mixed look of gratitude and determination. He took out Grovyle's ball and returned him.

"Thanks Grovyle, you were great. Take a long rest, you deserve it." Ash said as he thanked his Pokemon for a great battle and the effort that Grovyle gave.

"Well folks it seems as though we have reached halfway mark of Ash's Pokemon. Dial is still on his second while Ash is on his third. It is still too early to make any assumptions on who will win so stay in your seats and let's see what these two talented trainers have to offer us." The announcer yelled trying to get the crowd flared up, but again no one was listening as they were too drawn to the battle in front of them.

"Alright let's go Swellow!" Ash yelled with even more enthusiasm as he threw his Pokeball and out came a bird that had a black color to its feathers. However on its belly and the underside of its wings there was full white, and on its neck, talons, an on the tip of its tail was red. It was an average bird Pokemon of Hoenn, but never count anything out just yet. There was a look of seriousness and determination in its eyes that told anyone it would not give up on its trainer.

"Are all your Pokemon so eager to lose?" Dial scoffed as he saw that determined look one too many times. Ash looked angry at the statement Dial just made.

"I'm not going down that easily." Ash gave Dial his look of determination while Dial glared back at him giving his look of malice and arrogance.

"This round between Swellow and Leafeon will now begin." The referee made his standard pre-round routine.

"Leafeon, use Rest to recover health." Dial said to make sure everyone was cable of hearing. He had a plan in mind that would sure to catch everyone by surprise. Leafeon did just as her trainer asked of her and fell asleep. There was confusion in the audience as to why Dial chose this move, but Ash knew that if Leafeon rested fully it would be bad.

"Swellow quick, Ariel Ace." Ash shouted trying to move as fast as possible so that Leafeon wouldn't be able to fully recover.

"Leafeon!" Dial yelled out. Leafeon stood up as though it were awake and used Shadow Ball right in Swellow's face as it was just about to hit Leafeon with an Ariel Ace. Leafeon did a backflip and landed on its paws; however it still had its eyes close and was still resting.

"Well folks it seems we have a rare move that was just introduced to this competition. What Dial's Leafeon just used was a move called Sleep Talk. It's a bit tricky where a Pokemon would use one random move when it's asleep and that's it." The announcer said trying to clear things up. This time everyone paid attention and nodded in understanding.

"Swellow you heard it, all the moves are random so there's no guarantee that it would be a good move so try to get that Leafeon with your Quick Attack." Ash yelled getting his quick strategy to Swellow. Swellow nodded and carried out Ash's orders. Dial however remained calm and just decided to leave things to Leafeon, since any move Leafeon would pick would turn out in his favors. Fortune happened to be on Dial's side today as Leafeon used Natural Gift. A move that would call on the power of a berry that is being held by the user, and different berries hold different attributes. Leafeon jumped back and prepared Natural Gift. It started glowing with a brownish tint of color indicating that the coming attack was most likely going to have a rock typing. However just as Leafeon was releasing the energy from Natural Gift, Swellow came down and attacked Leafeon and effectively canceling the Natural Gift as well as waking Leafeon up from her sleep. Although all the Sleep Talks were made, Leafeon was still able to recover a lot of her strength.

"What a shame. Oh well I wasn't expecting it to go that well." Dial smirked as he made the last comment which made Ash even angrier at the arrogant attitude that Dial was giving off. "Leafeon let's finish this, use GrassWhistle and end it with Natural Gift."

"Swellow try to stay awake and use Ariel Ace one more time." Ash yelled trying to give his Pokemon the encouragement to try and resist the GrassWhistle. It was no use however since the GrassWhistle was expertly done and the tune was just too relaxing and sleep overtook the bird Pokemon. Swellow's wings gave away and the bird fell to the ground. Next the same process from before happened again as Leafeon prepared her Natural Gift. This time she was able to release the power and it came as a beam towards the sleeping Swellow. Again it was a direct hit as another one of Ash's Pokemon went down with swirling eyes.

"Swellow is unable to battle. The victor of this round is Leafeon." The referee said as he raised his flag on Dial's side.

"Well folks we're down to Ash's final three Pokemon. Will he able to pull over a victory or will Dial's battling be too much for him?" The announcer yelled out as usual trying to get the crowd excited, and as usual no one was paying attention as they were whispering about the trainers and Dial's powerful Pokemon.

"Alright go Snorunt. Show'em what real battling's like." Ash yelled out as he threw out a Pokeball that released a small, black, egg-shaped Pokemon with round hands with no fingers and toeless feet. The Snorunt had a yellow cone-shaped cloak with an orange rim and currently it was jumping around with a fun, playful grin on his face.

"This round between Snorunt and Leafeon will now begin!" The referee yelled out again as the battle commenced. The battlers knew now that they were coming towards the halfway mark of this battle. So far Dial is in the lead with his second Pokemon on the field, and Ash was behind with his fourth Pokemon on the field.

"Alright Snorunt let's get back in the lead, use Icy Wind." Ash yelled out, being smart enough to use the type advantage to his advantage. Snorunt complied and turned to face Dial's Leafeon as it was awaiting orders from her master. Dial closed his eyes and began to formulate a plan and this time he wasn't going to waste one of his fighters. Snorunt took in a deep breath and began to breathe a blue crystal wind at his opponent.

"Leafeon GrassWhistle!" Dial yelled out as soon as he opened his eyes. Even though this strategy was used countless times in this one battle it was still a great and effective way of hindering his opponent and getting a direct hit. Leafeon began to make a melodious tune that was made countless times in this battle. However this time she was too slow as the Icy Wind that was already headed her way hit her and cancelled her whistle. Dial scowled.

"Leafeon try that GrassWhistle again!" Dial yelled out. Leafeon shivered a bit from the cold wind that damaged her but she still tried to get another GrassWhistle on that annoying runt.

"Snorunt use Icy Wind again!" Ash yelled out. Snorunt drew in a big breath again and shot it towards Leafeon who didn't even begin the GrassWhistle yet. The attack was able to make contact again and Leafeon shivered even more.

"This is bad… Leafeon's getting slower each time that Icy Wind hits." Dial said to himself as he was examining the battlefield. He was sure that he would lose this round since his only weapon is GrassWhistle and now that has been neutralized. Dial closed his eyes and began to think of a move to counter all this but none came to mind. When he reopened his eyes his Leafeon was on the ground and had swirling eyes indicating that he lost his second Pokemon.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, this round goes to Snorunt." The referee yelled out as he raised his flag towards Ash's side of the field. Dial returned his fallen Leafeon and decided on his next Pokemon.

"Go Magnezone." Dial said as he threw out his third Pokemon. This time what came out of the red and white sphere was what appeared to look like a saucer. It was comprised of three joined parts. The one in the middle was the largest and the other two each had one eye and a giant screw coming out from behind. The middle one had a large yellow rod coming out of the top and a red circle in the front. Beneath each part was a magnet. This Pokemon had the same look coming out of its eyes as its trainer.

"Well folks it seems that Ash was able to bring out Dial's Pokemon better than anyone had in the entire tournament. Let's see how this Magnezone fairs against Ash's team." The announcer announced again starting to lose his enthusiasm since no one was paying attention to him anyway.

On Ash's side of the field he was trying to stay focused on this opponent and get any advantage on this new Pokemon. He tried again with his Pokedex.

"Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokemon. No information available except Magnezone is the known evolution of Magneton."

Ash took in this information and tried to recall what he knew about Magneton. It was an electric-steel Pokemon, and it's tough to beat.

"Snorunt come back for a while." Ash yelled as he took out his Pokemon's Pokeball and returned his Snorunt.

"And Ash makes a prudent choice by returning his Snorunt which is clearly at a disadvantage." The announcer announced. You could hear how bored he was getting since he stopped trying to get the crowd's attention.

"No matter what you throw at me nothing will work." Dial said just as bored as the announcer.

"Let's see about that. Are you ready buddy?" Ash looked to his long-time buddy and partner. Pikachu had a look of seriousness instead of a usual cheerful or determined look.

"Pika Pika Chu." He replied back to his trainer. He jumped off and landed on the field ready for battle. The announcer was debating with himself whether or not he should actually try to get the people's attention.

"Keep in mind folks that that Pikachu is Ash's starter Pokemon. It is not as weak and small as it looks as we've seen from the competition so far." The announcer said half-heartedly. The crowd was talking with each other trying to see if anyone else knew something about the Pikachu on the field at the moment.

"Even if he trained it since birth it still won't be a match for my Magnezone." Dial said out confidently. Ash just stood on the other side trying to keep a serious face and keep his mind in the battle. The referee did his traditional way of starting the battle between Magnezone and Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu start off with a Volt Tackle." Ash ordered. Pikachu started running towards the Magnezone. The rodent started to gain sparks around its body until it was surrounded by a torrent of lightning. It was running straight towards the Magnezone.

Dial was a little surprised to see a Pikachu that had the move Volt Tackle. It was a risky move since it does recoil damage as well, but it was an extremely powerful move. Dial however, did nothing and knew exactly how he was going to lead Ash into his own defeat.

Back on the battlefield the Magnezone stood its guard and kept its serious face. It knew what its trainer had in mind and wasn't going to let him down. Pikachu was able to hit the Magnezone full on leaving some scratches on the steel Pokemon. It went on like this for a few turns, and then the crowd started to boo again and Ash was beginning to become confused as to why Dial was not attacking. His Magnezone didn't fail any moves yet and Pikachu was starting to get tired as well.

'He's got to be cooking something up.' Ash knew in his mind that this was a trap and he had already fallen into it. He needed a way out and quick.

Back on the other side Dial remained calm and looked at his Magnezone.

'No serious damage. Those attacks were weak, but it was enough for Magnezone to score the win.' Dial knew he had already won if he kept this strategy up, and Ash just unwittingly follows it. However that wasn't the case anymore. Ash had stopped attacking.

"So he was able to figure out that this must have been a trap. Oh well my Magnezone is strong enough in brute strength. Magenzone end this with a Thunderbolt." Magnezone started to spark with energy around the three magnets under it. Then like a flash of lightning it flew right towards the rodent. The force of the bolt was able to knock Pikachu right out of the battlefield and hit the wall.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled again for the concern of his best buddy. He ran to where Pikachu hit the wall and saw that his Pikachu had been knocked out after one hit. He picked him up and carried him back to the trainer's spot where he laid him on the ground. He looked back up at Dial with a look of ambition. Ash knew he would win; he needed to win for his buddy. He picked another ball and threw out Snorunt again.

"Snorunt let's win this, for Pikachu." Ash said as he was filled with more determination than ever. Snorunt shared in its trainer's mood and tone. It gave the same look to its opponents as its trainer was.

"I think that you already figured out that I not attacking was a trap. If you want to know then its Magnezone's ability known as Analytic. It allows Magnezone's attacks to be stronger the more it studies it opponents when they are making their attacks." Dial said with even more confidence in his voice. His Magnezone however didn't share the confidence as it was still glaring at Ash's side of the field.

The referee raised his flags again and signaled the start of the battle between Snorunt and Magnezone.

"This round between Magnezone and Snorunt begins… NOW!"The referee drew back his flags quickly as the battle began.

"Magnezone end it quickly with the Locked Cannon Combo." Dial said in a bored manner. Magnezone complied by placing a Lock-On move on Ash's Snorunt and launching a Zap Cannon that followed the Lock-On. Ash and Snorunt had no time to counter as the speed of the Magnezone was just unimaginable. Even though Dial's strategy was to go slow and steady with Magnezone, it had been conditioned for moments when the enemy realized the tactic.

Snorunt landed on the field after it had been blown sky-high by the Zap Cannon. It landed with swirly eyes indicating that it could no longer battle. The referee raised his flag to Dial's side indicating that he had won.

"Snorunt is unable to battle any longer. This round goes to Magnezone."

"And that folks leaves Ash with his final Pokemon. Which will he chose for this grand match for the title as champion?" The referee yelled out with renewed vigor as this match was reaching its conclusion. Ash looked dis-heartened as he stared at his final Pokemon. He knew he couldn't give up, but this last Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance against the Magnezone. He looked down to see his best buddy on the ground regaining consciousness. At that moment he knew that he had to try at the very least.

"Go Corphish!" Ash yelled out with pride as he threw his last Pokemon. What came out of the sphere was a crab with a red body and large pincers as arms. It looked across the field as it saw a Magnezone just glaring at the frightened crab. Corphish knew an electric type when he saw one.

"Don't worry Corphish everything will be fine. Just do your best!" Ash yelled out trying to calm his Pokemon. Dial looked at the pitiful scene.

"How disgraceful, trying to put a measly crab against my powerful Magnezone." Dial said with the clear intention to get Ash to back down. Ash however just fought back.

"We may not be able to beat you, but I will never let down my Pokemon by giving up!" Ash yelled back to try and prove his point.

"Let's end this quickly. Magnezone use a Shockwave at one hundred percent power." Dial yelled out knowing he already won.

"Corphish try to hold out and block the attack." Ash knew that Shockwave never misses. His only hope is that Corphish is able to hold out against the electric attack. Corphish was ready to defend itself for its trainer. He held up his pincers in front of him and tried to block as best as it could.

"Well folks this might be it for Ash. An electric attack on the water type Corphish, It seems that Dial has won." The announcer informed the crowd of what he thought. Back in the stands everyone was watching the battle with wide eyes. They were trying to get every detail of this climatic conclusion. Back to the group of three they were yelling words of encouragement to Ash and his Corphish.

"Come on Ash you can do it." Brock yelled.

"You too Corphish, try your best!" Max yelled with and even louder voice.

"Ash you got this far don't lose it all now." May cheered with the loudest voice, intending to make sure Ash knew he had their support.

Back in the battlefield the attack now collided with Corphish and unfortunately knocked Corphish back to wall. Ash looked behind him at his fallen Corphish with disappointment at himself. He returned his fainted Pokemon and turned to his advisory. What he saw was a straight face. Dial wasn't happy that he won, he didn't look sad either. He looked irritated.

"Well folks this year's winner of the Hoenn Championships is Dial of Sinnoh!" The announcer yelled out with the cheers of the crowd. Ash walked out of the arena to be greeted by his friends who didn't look at all disappointed.

"Well you did your best, and you made it to the second." May said as she playfully looked at Ash.

"You did great Ash. You really grew up in the time that I travelled with you." Brock said.

"You were great. Although you probably made a few mo…" Max said, but interrupted by a punch on the head by May.

"Max, try to be encouraging." May said in an irritated tone. Ash laughed along with his Pikachu now back on its paws and on Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks guys. Well I guess we should go." Ash said as he walked away with his friends.

As we leave that heartwarming scene all is not well just yet.

"I did what you asked now let me and my father go." Dial demanded with a mysterious stranger in the room where the battlers prepared.

"That was just one mission. It was to get us funds for the projects to come." The mysterious stranger said.

"Let me guess those projects are kidnapping more of my friends and eventually draw _him_ out" Dial said in a frustrated tone.

"Ooo… You were able to figure it out. Well I guess it's no surprise with the way you acted in the stadium." The stranger said with a jab at Dial.

"I didn't want to act like that, but it was requested by the admins. They said I should act more like a member." Dial said with a guilty look.

"Don't worry about it kid. Sooner or later you're going to like working for Team Galactic." The stranger said as he walked out of the room.

Dial sat down on one of the seats in the prep room. Just then a flash of light appeared and then faded to reveal a giant turtle with a green shell and a tree.

"You didn't come out to battle this time Torterra." Dial said looking at the sad turtle.

"Tort- Tor." The Torterra said at its trainer.

"I know this is wrong, but it's the only way to keep dad safe." Dial said with a guilty look as well.

"Torterra-Tor." Torterra replied.

"I know you don't like this but we can't do anything about it. Let's go." Dial stood up and returned the still sad Torterra. He walked out leaving the now dark empty prep room of the Ever Grande City Tournament.

**A/N: We have met again... Thanks for reading and pleaze leave a review for some feedback.**


End file.
